With the continuous development of electronic technologies, physical entities, such as intelligent cards and radio frequency identification cards, etc., have been widely used. However, current physical entities have certain risks as easily being cracked and cloned.
Physically unclonable technique is used to protect personal chips and to prevent the data theft. The physically unclonable technique utilizes the intrinsic and exclusive “finger print” of semiconductor devices to protect its encrypted key; and cause the encrypted key to be difficult to duplicate. Accordingly, the physically unclonable technique is able to effectively protect the users' data files.
However, how to achieve physically unclonable function is still an urgent task. The disclosed physically unclonable products and fabrication methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.